Face Down
by Rosethethief
Summary: Noah has always had a crush on his good friend Dawn, but he now must adjust to her new boyfriend, Scott. Eventually, he begins to notice something suspicious going on between the two... Loosely based off of the song by RJA. Includes Nawn shipping, and some Dott moments.
1. A New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. They all belong to Fresh TV. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus also owns the song, but this ISN'T A SONGFIC. The idea of this story just came to me after listening to the song multiple times.****  
**

**Well, I know a lot of you are anxiously waiting for me to write that third Fluttercord ship fic I promised you; relax. I haven't forgotten about it. It's just, once I got the idea of this story in my head, I just had to put it down into words one way or another before I completely forgot about it.**

**It's honestly not like me to write Total Drama fan fiction, but I've actually gotten back into the series recently, and with season five just around the corner, I thought why the heck not?**

**And just to be clear, I DON'T SHIP DOTT. It's honestly got to be the worst Total Drama ship next to Coderra. In my own personal opinion, anyway. Also, I'm not very fond of Scott, either. And I'm not too thrilled to find out that he's going to be in All-Stars. I really didn't find anything likable about him in TDROTI, but I'll give him a chance this season. Hopefully the writers will up his character development a bit more.**

**But, this is more of a Nawn ship fic, (Noah/Dawn), with a bit of Dott added in. I just think that both Noah and Dawn are really complex characters, and they compliment each other really well!**

**Meh, this might not be the best thing I've ever written, but I spent almost a week just writing up chapter one.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, and please be sure to R & R!**

**UPDATE: Tweaked up chapter one a bit. Not so much for most of the dialog, but just the stuff that I felt needed fixing. Also, be expecting chapter two up sometime soon. It's going to have a ton of feels to it, so I hope you're all excited for it!**

* * *

**Face Down Chapter: 1**

It was an early morning in Toronto High School, as students fought their way through the traffic of the hallways, getting themselves to their first classes of the day. Maneuvering throughout it all, the sarcastic teenager groaned, brushing some of his brunette hair away from his eyes while adjusting them to the chaos ahead. It was times like these in which he dreaded coming here, but the bookworm knew that he'd come much too far to just allow something so silly as a bit of hallway congestion get in his way of succeeding. The sixteen-year old teen had made several friends during his first few weeks here as a student, and in the most unusual of places: Cody, Owen, Izzy, Eva, even Katie and Sadie, despite how annoying he found the both of them at times. His smarts had even been very beneficial for his time here, earning him the powerful title as class president.

_"Just what am I so worried about?" _the know-it-all pondered, scoffing as he continued on ahead. _"Once I graduate from this dump, I'll land myself a job fit for my high GPA. Maybe even win myself a student scholarship to the collage of my choice." _Finally making his way to his locker, the bookworm suddenly flinched as something lightly touched his hand, and listened in on the sweet sound that followed it.

"Noah?" asked the mysterious voice, immediately gaining his full attention. The pale-skinned moonchild then slightly giggled, realizing that it was in fact her good friend, as she smiled quietly back at him politely. "I knew I'd run into you here sometime soon…" He quickly looked up and found that it was just his childhood friend Dawn messing with him!

Regaining his composure, Noah dusted off his red vest a bit before looking back up at her. "You know, you really shouldn't scare me like that, Dawn. No offense, but it's kinda creepy… Then again, you are bit strange for a girl my age."

"Well, I guess that's why we're friends, then." Dawn giggled, entering her locker combination before opening it. "I'm really glad that I got to know you, Noah."

The sarcastic teen smiled softly at his friend's compliment, as he then slowly went up to open his locker arranged next to hers, catching a brief glimpse of the aura whisperer before looking away. It was true: Noah was completely drawn to the abnormal presence that was Dawn. This sensation had stayed with him ever since they were both kids growing up. It was strange. The know-it-all couldn't describe it, but the feeling was amazing; it was as if all of his frustrations towards the world just disappeared whenever he looked at her calm and collected self. It was so hard for him to believe how much he and Dawn had changed over the years! Back then, she was so sensitive to anyone or anything around her, which is why she relied heavily on his quick wits and thinking to get her out of harsh situations. Whenever she was picked on, Noah stood up for her. Whenever he found her crying, he used his humor to help lift her spirits.

But, now… the moonchild was much stronger than she was before, and could fend for herself whenever necessary. This thought saddened Noah, considering that his friend didn't really need much of his help anymore. However, this didn't imply that he was just going to let his guard down; the bookworm knew that deep down, everyone has their limits, including Dawn. So he still had to be wary, but just not to the extreme. For the sake of her well being, at least.

Taking his Biology textbook out of his locker and into his arms, the schemer then quickly turned towards her. "You know, it really does make my day whenever I see you. Even if it is just for a couple of minutes."

"I know, I feel so bad." the aura whisperer replied pouting. "I really wish we could spend more time together…"

"Ditto. I feel the same wa-" It was at that moment when the sarcastic teen had actually remembered something! Back when he had ran for class president and won, Noah was given two tickets to the local observatory in Toronto; the very thought of just who to take with him had never actually crossed his mind before… Quickly, he then reached in and took both tickets out of the pocket flap of his backpack, his friend's eyes now sparkling with curiosity! The know-it-all glanced at the pair of tickets, and than back at Dawn. The situation was just all _too _perfect… He wouldn't have anyone as dimwitted as Owen to humiliate him, and he wouldn't have someone nearly as frightening as Duncan to intimidate him. He'd finally just be able to have a tranquil evening with _no one else_ but _her. _Noah also remembered how much she loved the stars; on peaceful nights whenever he found himself with nothing good to read, the bookworm would secretly watch the moonchild through his bedroom window as she peacefully meditated under the starlight. What great circumstances!

"Noah?" Dawn questioned, as her friend now appeared to be lost in his own train of thought. "What is it? Do you have something to tell me?"

After hearing her lovely voice eco repeatedly against his eardrums, he quickly snapped out of it. "Well, actually Dawn. There is something that I'd like to ask you. See, I was kind of wondering that maybe, if you aren't too busy, you and I could spend some time together after school. I have these tickets and-"

"That's really sweet of you to ask, Noah." the aura whisperer smiled, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "But, I'm afraid that I've already agreed to share my evening with someone else…"

"Someone _else?_" the sarcastic teen retorted. "I'm your **BEST FRIEND**! _Who else _could you possibly choose to spend more time with over _me?_"

"Well…" she sheepishly stammered, rubbing her arm.

"Well, heya! Fairy Princess!" a nasally voice called out. Leaning against the lockers was a figure, a bit slim while still maintaining some sort of bodybuild. He had beady blue eyes, along with spikey orange hair and freckles on various places of his body. The ginger was also sporting a sleeveless white shirt, along with some jeans and pointy-black shoes. Noah gave the stranger a quick glance, only to receive a stinging glare in return, as he then focused his attention again on Dawn. "Ready to go yet?"

"Almost, Scotty!" the moonchild giggled, playfully bopping him on the nose.

"_Scotty?"_ the bookworm questioned. "Umm, Ok. What? Let's just back up for a second here. Dawn, who is this? And how come I've never seen him before?"

"Oh, right." she remembered. "Noah, this is Scott. He's my boyfriend."

"_B-boyfriend?!_" he thought on in shock! "_She had a boyfriend and never said anything?!" _Just the phrase "boyfriend" sent him into a tizzy!

"Pleasure to meetcha, pal!" Scott smiled evilly, playfully punching the schemer's gut.

"Owww… My pancreas…" Noah moaned, quickly clutching onto his stomach. He didn't know what hurt more: his pancreas, or the fact that Dawn had kept Scott a secret from him. Just how could she do this to him?!

"Scott's family just recently moved closer to here, so he's a new addition to this school." Dawn informed him.

"Yup." her boyfriend added. "Pappy and I sort of let our old place go, so we found ourselves a new area to blotch up!"

"I'm sure you two will become great friends in no time!" she beamed.

"Uh, yeah. We'll totally be sipping tea and eating crumpets together before you know it…" her friend sarcastically replied, still holding onto his gut in agony.

The aura whisperer could sense that Noah was in pain; not just physically, but also mentally. She took note of the despairing look in his eyes and instantly wanted to help! It was so strange, though. Usually, Dawn could sense the problems/challenges that created strife within others, yet this time, something was preventing her from doing so… However, this still wasn't a good enough excuse for the moonchild to just stand around and do nothing! Very slowly, she extended her arm out near her friend, gesturing him to take it. The bookworm smiled warmly at her kindness, as he then nodded and gently reached out to place his hand into hers…

"Well, would you just look at the time!" Scott quickly intervened, pushing his girlfriend out of the way! "Hate to be a real killjoy here, but I'd just hate to see you late to class, Dawn! I'd never forgive myself!" The devious teen smirked at this, as he then gave a side-glance to a particularly peeved off Noah.

"Oh, well. I guess you've made a good point there, Scotty." she agreed, beginning to walk off to her first class of the day. "Well, I guess I'll just hope to see you around later. Ok, Noah?"

"I'll catch up to you in a minute, honeysuckle!" her boyfriend called out. Once he knew for certain that she was gone, the ginger then quickly turned towards Noah and glared down at him mischievously! The know-it-all squinted his eyes in fear, wondering what it was he was about to do! Before he could make it out entirely, Scott swiftly grabbed him by the collar of his woolen vest and lifted him off of the ground!

"Woah, dude!" he exclaimed. "Totally not cool! Put me down, right now!"

"And where's the fun for me to just let a rat like you go free?" the devious one chuckled. "It's fun for me seenin' you squirm!" He then made his way over to the trashcan, as the schemer cast him unamused glances in return.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" he smirked. "My two younger cousins are more diabolical than you, bro…"

"You know what, you're right." Scott admitted. "This trash bin isn't nearly as tormenting enough. I think I might have just thought up something a smidgen bit better…"

"Oooh, careful." the sarcastic teen taunted. "Don't want to hurt yourself using all that brainpower."

"Don't worry, I won't!" he snickered, thrusting the bookworm into his locker! "Hope you enjoy the dark, you little freak!" With that, Scott then slammed the door on him tightly!

Noah didn't know how this situation could possibly worsen; by far, this was the worst day of his life. Not only was he all alone, but he'd also been hurt by his own best friend in the process. How could've Dawn not told him that she'd been dating? As he began to ponder on the idea some more, his body began to ache, as he felt chills run down his spine! Noah had made a new enemy today, and had the feeling that he'd now have to fight him for her affections…


	2. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Fresh TV. The song also belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but like I said before, this ISN'T A SONGFIC. This story was just loosely based off of the song.**

**Well, finally done with this part, and you won't be too disappointed. Because I'm pretty proud of how this chapter came out! Yup, a lot of Noah/Dawn fluff abound in this chapter, so I hope you Nawn shippers out there like it.**

**Also, it's kind of come to my attention on how much chapter one of this sort of sucked, so I'm hoping to find more ways on how to also make that part a bit better. You can contribute to that too, if you want. Just leave a review.**

**Well, I hope that you all enjoy this. And please be sure to R & R!**

**UPDATE: Changed the ending around a little bit. Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**Face Down Chapter: 2**

The day of torture was nearly over, as Noah trudged on through the aisles of the school bus with hints of frustration! At times like this, he'd usually just meditate along with Dawn to help cool down his temper, but it didn't help knowing that **SHE **was the one who partially upset him! The bookworm's hair, compared to earlier, was now an absolute mess! Accompanied by a tattered sweater vest, which was now missing a sleeve! He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he took his usual seat next to Owen, praying to god that he wouldn't ask any questions. However, know-it-all was sadly mistaken…

"Woah, buddy!" his friend exclaimed. "You look like you just got laid."

His "chubby buddy" was then greeted with one of Noah's famous "I-want-to-kill-you-right-now" stares. Owen got the message and realized that he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, but still continued to pester him on anyway.

"Oh, did I say that?" he nervously replied, while trying to laugh the feeling off. "What I meant to say was-"

The sarcastic teen then immediately cut him off as he pressed his fingers against Owen's lips. "Save it, fartacus. Not exactly in the mood for one of your 'touchy-feely' talks." And it's true, he really wasn't. Noah had just barely made it through another one of "Scotty's" devious schemes: near the end of the day, thanks to one of the school's janitors, he had managed to free himself from the locker, only to shortly bump into that skumbag of a ginger once more! To the teen's surprise, Scott had ambushed him with a couple of the hounds living with him and pappy back at the farm. How the hell he managed to sneak a pack of them on the campus grounds without getting caught was beyond him; but even at times, Noah swore that idiots were running his school…

Moments later, he caught sight of Dawn making her way into one of the bus seats, as he then angrily turned away pretending not to notice her. The aura whisperer saw this, and knew that her friend was deeply distraught; she could feel that there was tension in the air. She had to find out what was troubling him, whatever that "thing" was. However, the moonchild figured that now was not the best time to do so, but instead to just wait until both her and Noah got off on their stop.

* * *

Stepping off of the bus, the bookworm was just about fed up with today's events and slowly began to head for home, but stopped once a certain softness touched his hand… He turned around to see Dawn smiling warmly at him with concerning eyes. Noah froze for a moment, but then quickly slapped her hand away. "Pfft, what do you want?"

"I've realized that you weren't acting like yourself lately, so I thought that maybe you and I could talk about it, as friends." she softly replied. "It was all right there in your aura."

"Yeah, well you just lost a friend!" he retorted, storming off in a fit of anger.

"Noah! Wait! Please, can't we just talk about this?" the aura whisperer called out. "I know! I'll walk home with you!"

"No! Bad idea!" the know-it-all snapped back. "Can't you just get the memo on how I don't want you around anymore?!"

* * *

The two eventually made their way to Noah's front porch, where he then sat himself down onto it sullenly; Dawn had been persistent all the way home and refused to leave him until they "resolved his issues together." The sarcastic teen took note of his friend's pleading eyes, to only give off an annoyed glare in return as he then threw his arms up into the air out of exasperation. "There! I'm home now! Now won't you just leave me alone?!"

She quietly tapped his shoulder blade gently, causing him to flinch from her touch. "Noah, I'm not leaving you. I sensed your aura back at the bus stop, and it was a burning red. Your aura also told me that, you really don't want me to leave. So, you're in denial."

"_Shit…" _the bookworm contemplated. _"No way getting out of this one… Well, hehheh, that's Dawn for you, I guess." _He finally reluctantly sighed and gave in. "Alright, fine. Let's talk about these 'feelings' of mine."

His friend then smiled and surprise-hugged him reassuringly, but let go after a couple of seconds. "You're coming around. I'm glad."

Noah just sat there dumbfounded for a moment, blushing slightly as he looked on at her. He really didn't expect that, but then again, it's Dawn; the teen found it very hard to read her at times, while the moonchild was very understanding of him.

"So, Noah." she began. "What's been on your mind?"

"_Crap." _he thought. He had just realized: the know-it-all had to come clean about Scott, and that hug had just distracted him. He knew he had to get over this infatuation somehow, because it clearly wasn't helping in keeping this conversation going. Wait… Could she sense his feelings for her, too?! Oh, god. He hoped not… The sarcastic teen wasn't exactly up to being shot down twice in one day. Especially not to that, 'hick'… Thinking quickly, Noah then grabbed Dawn's water bottle from her schoolbag and drenched himself with it. An impulsive move on his part, but at least his hair wasn't screwed up anymore. Just, wet…

The aura whisperer looked on at her friend in confusion, but then giggled as he faked a smile to assure her that nothing was wrong. "Oh, Noah. I just love how you make me laugh. You haven't lost your touch one bit…"

"Umm… Thanks…." he blushed, sighing deeply at the fact that his little stunt had only backfired on him, making the situation much worse than it already was; now the bookworm just felt awkward talking with her! He needed motivation. **ANYTHING**! Just something to get Dawn's attention off of him! Next she'd probably say that he looks cute with his hair wet… Jesus, this was hard… _"Get it together, Noah!" _the teenager mentally slapped himself. _"You're wanting something that you can't have! Even when that something is a sweet, caring, beautiful… Dammit!" _

Not surprisingly, the moonchild caught on to his strange behavior and slowly observed, not entirely sure of what was going on. After a few brief pauses of just looking at him, Dawn finally spoke. "N-Noah? Are you al-"

"I'm fine!" Noah cut her off, clearly growing irritated again. "Got any other comments you wanna sugarcoat me with?!"

"Wait… What?" she replied, a bit puzzled on why he'd say such a thing? However, this didn't stop her from continuing to comfort him, as the aura whisperer then slowly crept up closer to the schemer and placed her pale little hand into his. "Oh, you silly little goose! Your aura's just red again!"

"Fascinating." he uttered in sarcasm, laying himself on his side. "Maybe now, you'll leave me alone."

It was nothing new to Dawn whenever she needed to help channel her friend's anger; to her, she was the therapist, and he was her patient. However, Noah was being especially difficult with her today… It seemed that just talking wasn't enough, as it often led them back to where they started. The moonchild knew there were other measures to this therapy stuff, she just had to think! Finally it hit her, as she then placed both hands to the know-it-all's sides as he quickly shot back up at her touch.

"Dawn…" the bookworm sternly instructed, catching a glimpse at the smug look on her face. "I know what you're thinking right now, so you better let go of those thoughts. I ain't in the mood to be tickled, in case you haven't noticed. Sure, it was a common thing for us to do as kids, but that was _then_ and this is _now_. So, you can just drop the act, because it isn't gonna work on me like it used to…" He then slowly pushed her hands away, but she continued to resist.

"So what you're saying is, you think you're _too old _to be tickled?" his friend smirked with a laugh, continuing to tease him with her fingers.

"Pre-precisely…" Noah let on, trying to squirm his way out of aura whisperer's grasp but to no avail. "A-and I find it childish for you to bring it up in this conversation…"

"Hmm, that's not what I'm sensing…" she remarked to the now red-faced schemer. "Your positive energy is telling me that you _want _me to tickle you!"

"What? No!" he sputtered, becoming a tad bit uncomfortable by how close Dawn now was to him. "I… I just wanna go to my room, read my new book and fall al-"

The moonchild tackled him before he could finish and began on tickling him! The know-it-all tried to fight the urge to laugh, but failed utterly as he then began on giggling like a fourteen-year old school girl! His friend would never admit this out loud, but she always found Noah's laughter to be adorable, and was saddened on how she wasn't able to hear it most of the time… As Dawn slowly released him and sat back up, she was immediately caught off guard with a surprise tackle from the bookworm, as he then began on tickling her sides! The aura whisperer couldn't help but laugh as he did this, which brought a huge grin to his face after realizing how happy he'd made her! After a couple of minutes, they both discovered how close they were while staring deeply into each other's eyes; Noah of course could stay like this forever, as he wanted nothing more than just to be with her. But, he quickly let go after realizing how uncomfortable Dawn had become. _"She already has a boyfriend," _the schemer thought sadly. _"I shouldn't get carried away with this kind of stuff, yet… Why do I still want to?" _He would've kissed her on the spot if it hadn't been for that fact…

As the two friends slowly got back up, the moonchild looked at him with a smile. "It's nice of you to show this side of you, Noah. It really gets me thinking back to our youth, and the friendship we still have."

"Uh, yeah Dawn… Thanks." he replied awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, having forgotten the fact on how he was still just friend zoned to her. "You know, you do have a pretty cute laugh…" The know-it-all then quickly covered his mouth, shocked at what he had just said! He had meant for that to just be a thought, not an actual sentence… Noah hoped she wouldn't suspect something of this, as he looked back at her full of worry.

The aura whisperer just looked at him, and then slightly giggled. The bookworm could've sworn he saw her blush, but it must have been too brief for him to fully notice. "Gee, Noah. Thank you. You know, Scott never lets me tickle him, so it's reassuring to know that you still do."

His smile slowly faded at the mention of the name. He then adjusted his eyes to the ground as he let out a sullenly sigh. "Oh, right. _Him…_"

"Wait, Scott? What about him?" she questioned, extending her arm out to touch that of her friend's; Dawn soon discovered to find that Noah's aura had now become a depressing shade of blue. "N-Noah… Do you… Not like Scott?"

"Ok, honest truth?" he asked in a serious tone, as the moonchild then nodded her head in agreement. "I can't freaking stand the guy. I wish he'd get mauled by a shark!" She gasped at this, and realized that the schemer's anger was quickly returning.

"Noah!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "Just, how could you say something like that?! What did Scott ever do to you?!"

"You wanna know what he did to me?" the know-it-all retorted. "Do you?! Fine. Let me break it down for you: when you left me to go to class, your 'boyfriend' shoved me into my locker. Missed all of my classes thanks to him… So much for perfect attendance!"

The aura whisperer then gestured for him to continue.

"But that wasn't even all of the hell that was spawned on me!" Noah let on. "Once I was out of my locker, Scott the scumbag came back and sent his pack of hounds after me!" He then gestured to Dawn his torn-up sweater vest with his hands. "Just barely escaped that deathtrap…" The bookworm soon found himself flinching again as she gently touched his hand.

"You two probably just got off to a rocky start." she smiled with assurance. "While it may not seem like it, there actually is some good deep within Scott. He's really not that bad at all once you get to know him, kind of like you Noah…" This statement caused the schemer to blush furiously again, as he then smiled softly back at her. "Fact of the matter is," the moonchild continued. "I'm your friend, so you should feel happy for me."

"I know, I know…" her friend added, a hint of sadness to his voice. "It's just that, well we tell each other everything, Dawn…" Of course, he knew he was just as guilty for keeping secrets from her; the know-it-all was far too cowardly to go about confessing his true feelings in fear of rejection, that stinging sensation he didn't want to experience. "I mean, why did you feel it was necessary to keep him a secret from me? For all this time?"

"I just, didn't know you'd react," she finally admitted softly, glimpsing down at her feet ashamedly. "Before I met Scott, you were the only guy I was ever close to… I sensed that you might have been angry if I told you, and judging by the reactions you've given me this evening, I was right…"

"But still…" Noah spoke, his seriousness returning. "We're friends, Dawn. So, what are we gonna do about this?"

Dawn just quietly sat there, exploring her thoughts some more… After awhile, she finally stood herself back up, the aura whisperer's face beaming. "Tell you what… From now on, no more secrets." She then extended a hand out, gesturing to the bookworm to do the same. "A healthy friendship is an honest one, and that's how I pledge for ours to be from this moment on. Do you promise me, Noah?"

The schemer just glanced right back at her, and then smiled softly as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Yeah, I do."

As the two continued to stare into each other's eyes, the mood of the moment was soon interrupted by a loud honking noise. "Hey, Dawn! Babe, we gotta get going! Like, **NOW**!"

The moonchild then quickly looked up to see her boyfriend's car in the driveway, the lights from it obnoxiously hurting her eyes. "Oh, that must be Scott! I have to go! See you tomorrow, maybe?"

Noah watched on as his friend waved back at him, as she slowly boarded Scott's vehicle and left with him into the night. _"I only hope we will…" _he quietly wished, glimpsing up at the evening stars. _"Whenever you're with me, I feel complete."_

* * *

The moonchild rode shotgun alongside her boyfriend, as she stared out the car window deeply in thought. _"Noah sure seemed happy today! Maybe because I got to spend time with him after all…"_

Scott continued to drive, but out of his eye, he began on noticing how distracted Dawn was; he figured he'd break the silence by striking up a conversation with her. "So, uh, Dawn. What were you doin' with book boy back there?"

His girlfriend's eyes immediately adjusted to him and away from the window, as she quickly then left her thoughts. "Oh, we were just… Talking."

"About what?" questioned the ginger, his eyesight still locked onto the road. "If you don't mind me askin'?"

"About… School." she lied, tilting her chin downward. "Just, catching him up on what he missed. That's all."

"Well, you wanna know what I think about that?" Scott inquired, snickering at the thought. "**B-O-R-I-N-G**!" He continued to laugh on at this a bit. "I mean, really Dawn? That dork? What's so special about him, anyway? And why waste your time with him when you've got an exciting guy like **ME**? It just doesn't add up…"

"It may not add up to you," Dawn remarked, mentally forgiving him for what he had just said. "But to me, it's very clear. He's not like that at all, really… Noah just needs someone to be there for him, and I'm more than happy to be that someone…"

"Pfft, whatever babe." the devious one replied. "Not gonna stop you now, but that guy seriously irks me. That dweeb really needs to get himself a life, and a girlfriend. Because, at this rate, I don't think he's gonna get either of those things…" He chuckled some more as he continued on driving.

Dawn just heavily sighed, as she pretended not to have heard him.

* * *

**And also, just very quickly here, I kind of need some help for chapter three. Basically, Noah, Dawn, and Scott are going to be going on a picnic together, with Noah and Scott struggling to get along.**

**Do you think you guys might have any suggestions on what I should have Scott do to bug Noah? I mean, with both of them still staying in character, that is... **

**Feel free to leave your ideas for that in the reviews, and from there, I'll choose the ones I think that'll work with it the best. I also do have some of my own ideas for this next part, but just not very many...**

**The main conflict of this story won't really start up until chapter four, so I just need one more chapter to set the story up until then.**

**Many thanks from me for your support!**


End file.
